Too Late to Tell
by Catonecca
Summary: Gadis itu terlambat menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya— / "Daisuki... nii-san." / Drabble! I'm back to FFn everybody XD


Lia: Halo~ Ketemu lagi dengan Lia si Author Cuwaw! Wah, akhirnya balik lagi ke FFn :3 Sekarang Lia gak sendirian, dan gak cuma OC Lia doang yang nemenin Lia mulai saat ini. Tapi...

Ali: Lama banget sih. Mau ngenalin aku doang basa-basinya lama banget =3=

Lia: Ehehe, maaf-maaf. Baiklah, _readers_! Perkenalkan _genderbend_ku, Ali~

Ali: Yo! Salam kenal.

Lia: Mulai saat ini dia bakalan nemenin Lia bikin _fanfic_ XD

Ali: Jadi asisten nih?

Lia: Pembantu sih, lebih tepatnya. Ya udah yuk langsung aja dibaca~

Ali: Sialan kau -_-

**Too Late to Tell**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid bukan punya Lia sama Ali!

**WARNING! **Jelek, abal, banyak _typo_, bikin sakit mata, gak layak dibaca, dst, dll, dllsb.

**Don't like? So, don't read this junk fic!**

-o-o-o-

**[Kaiko POV]**

Semalam, aku bermimpi bertemu denganmu. Kau tersenyum padaku, kemudian menggenggam tanganku. Mengisi sela-sela jariku yang biasanya kosong. Rasanya hangat. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata.

Tapi kenyataan menamparku, menyadarkanku. Bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi semata. Semu. Palsu. Aku terbangun dari mimpi itu.

Kini—di dunia nyata, dimana kenyataan itu menamparku. Kau berdiri di hadapanku. Menatapku. Dengan tatapan dingin, bagaikan es. Aku membalas tatapanmu. Dan ketika pandangan kita bertemu, aku merasa seperti ada pedang es yang menghujam dadaku. Sakit. Rasanya sangat sekali.

Bisakah aku menahan rasa sakit itu? Hey, aku kan _**masochist**_.

**[Normal POV]**

"_Nii-san_ jadi dingin," ucap Kaiko.

Laki-laki bersurai _teal _yang ada di hadapannya—Mikuo, mengernyit, "Hee? Dingin? Memangnya es krim?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku," Kaiko mencoba menyangkal pikiran negatifnya.

"Yah… itu hanya perasaanmu."

Hening sesaat. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sepersekian detik saja terasa begitu lama bagi Kaiko. Dia pun mencoba untuk membuka suara, memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Engga, ini bukan cuma perasaanku. _Nii-san _berubah, jadi dingin. Seakan-akan ingin pergi menjauh dariku," ucap Kaiko lirih.

Mikuo menyangkal, "Itu hanya perasaanmu."

"Tapi dalam diriku seperti ada yang mengatakan bahwa _nii-san _akan pergi," ucap Kaiko yang berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Aku disini, tak akan pergi."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Mikuo tersenyum. Tapi Kaiko tau, bahwa senyuman itu hanyalah… **senyuman palsu**.

Teringat kembali kejadian di hari itu. Hari ketika Mikuo menyatakan perasaannya pada Kaiko.

"_Really?"_

"_E-Eh?"_

"_Really love me?"_

"_Y-Yeah… as brother."_

"_More than brother?"_

"_No, just as brother."_

"_Ok, sorry…"_

Dan kini Kaiko menyesali apa yang telah diungkapkannya pada Mikuo waktu itu.

-o-o-o-

Seiring berjalannya waktu, benih-benih itu mulai tumbuh. Kaiko selalu menyangkalnya. Kaiko selalu membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar…

Kenapa laki-laki itu yang selalu dia **khawatirkan**?

Kenapa laki-laki itu yang selalu dia **rindukan**?

Kenapa laki-laki itu yang selalu dia **cari** ketika dia tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan di malam hari?

Kenapa laki-laki itu? Kenapa? KENAPA?

Karena tanpa Kaiko sadari, dia telah **jatuh cinta** pada laki-laki itu. Mikuo—laki-laki yang selama ini dia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

**[Epilog]**

Tak bergeming. Tak bersuara. Tatapan kosong.

Gadis itu menatap nanar harapannya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping. Ia mencoba merangkainya kembali. Dipungutnya kepingan-kepingan itu, kemudian menyatukan setiap kepingannya.

"Tidak bisa," ucap gadis itu lirih.

"Sekeras apapun aku mencobanya... tidak akan pernah bisa."

"Semuanya sudah terlambat," gadis itu mulai putus asa.

Suaranya tercekat. Dadanya terasa makin sesak. Dan pandangannya mulai kabur, terhalang oleh air matanya yang tak terbendung lagi. Oh, akhirnya tangisnya pecah juga. Gadis itu terlambat menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya—

"_Daisuki... nii-san._"

—dia mencintai laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Ali: Udah beres diketik tuh ficnya.

Lia: Uwaaa~ Makasih *peluk*

Ali: O-Oi, apaan sih *blushing*

Kuma: _Genderbend_ Master ternyata _tsundere_.

Alice: Mbak _creator_, ini curhatan kamu kan?

Lia: Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Ali: Sudah kuduga.

Akari: Ternyata emang bener ya?

Lia: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN _REVIEW_, TERIMAKASIH SUDAH BACA FIC ANCUR INI *kabur*

Ali + Alice + Akari + Kuma: Kebiasaan, kalau salah tingkah suka teriak-teriak gitu ya *sweatdrop*


End file.
